cwl_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Jerkin
Tom Jerkin is a commentator for the CWL and is the best commentator to ever grace the commentary table and call the action that one might see before them, also is he 10x better than Scott Sykes lol. "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!" - Jerkin, 2018 - It is believed by many that Tom has an fascination with these moves listed: Brainbusters, Superkicks, Blockbusters and any unique wrestling manoeuvres that originated in Japan. It has not yet been confirmed why - Tom believes that the Lifting Underhook DDT a.k.a the "1916" is actually a Brainbuster and despite constant corrections he refuses to think that he is wrong - Tom has expressed that his all time favourite finishing move in wrestling is the Canadian Destroyer (Flipping Piledriver) because of this he has tried to convince many people to use it but ultimately they refuse - Tom thinks that Taurus Fire in his words is "The Most Physically Vile Thing" he has ever seen and said that it was the nicest thing he could say about Taurus - Tom constantly gets noise complaints from his neighbours when practicing his commentary - According to viewers they believe that Tom says the term "Ladies and Gentlemen" constantly, when asked about it Tom said that he does not in fact say "Ladies and Gentlemen" at least 500 times everytime he is on commentary - Tom hates heels because he is told to do so - Tom thinks Scott Sykes is the bane of his existence when its probably the other way around - Tom is a massive mark for ECW and has expressed his disappointment when a No-DQ related match ends with no weapons used - Tom likes Cats - Viewers have questioned why Tom is so hyperactive on commentary, when asked Tom has expressed that Red Bull gets him through long commentary sessions - Tom usually will usually check his twitter during some entrances as wrestlers like to take 5 minutes to get to the ring - Tom has expressed in interviews how much he wants Noah Morgan to get a push in the CWL, the reason is still unclear - Despite what is said on the situation Tom does not believe a hotdog is a sandwich but is considered a "sub", Tom says the only way a hotdog can be a sandwich is that if the bread of the hotdog is broken into 2 seperate pieces - Tom believes that he was the one who originally pointed out the Giant Swing problem in the CWL, therefore banning the illegal manoeuver - Tom believes that Jon Spartacus' Nemesis title loss to Tommy Gunn via a roll up was in his words "BS" - Tom has petitioned many times before to give CWL wrestler Dour Ranger more screentime but has been unsuccessful in every attempt - Tom is standoffish whenever the CWL tries to run events in his home country of Australia - Tom has a string of bad luck when it comes to his voice cutting in and out when doing commentary, which he blames on the CWL production team and definitely has nothing to with "internet connection" - Tom wasted his time writing these random facts on his own wiki